Kammer, Schnee und Mistelzweig
by Chaisy Lane
Summary: Weihnachten, und Harry muss Dank Snape im Raum der Wünsche Akten sortieren. Schlimm genug, aber was passiert, wenn plötzlich Draco auftaucht und alles ein klein bisschen anders verläuft als es beide jemals erwartet hätten?


Ich wünsche allen ein fröhliches Weihnachten! Und natürlich viele Geschenke, aber das ist ja Nebensache XD Ich hoffe ihr habt alle schöne Weihnachten und vielleicht habt ihr ja weiße Weihnacht. Wie habens nicht, aber wir haben Weihnachten, da ist das egal Man, ich glaube, ich habe noch nie so oft Weihnachten hintereinader gesagt. Also dann: Merry Christmas!

Weihnachten rückte näher, so wie jedes Jahr. Und genau wie jedes Jahr zuvor, kam es für Harry Potter wieder einmal sehr plötzlich. Trotz aufkeimender Freude auf das "Feste der Liebe" bei den Schülern der verschiedensten Jahrgänge, ließen sich die Lehrer nicht erweichen und gaben unverändert viele Hausaufgaben auf, oder verlangten die schwierigsten Zauber, Tränke und Verwandlungen. Es war zum verrückt werden, man hatte nicht einmal seine Ruhe und von vorweihnachtlicher Stimmung konnte gar nicht dir Rede sein. Wie gesagt, wie jedes Jahr in Hogwarts eben. Genauso war es auch die 4 Jahre zuvor gewesen, alles beim Alten.

Schnee lag draußen vor den Fenstern und bedeckte alles wie eine weiße Puderschicht. Wie er den Schnee hasste ...

"Harry, Mann, wir haben endlich Ferien. Ich dachte ich werd die alte Ratte Snape nie los", frohlockte Ron und trat gut gelaunt aus dem dunklen Kerker von Professor Snape heraus. Ausgelassen nickt Harry überschwinglich und folgte Hermine und Ron durch die Schülerschar der Gryffindors und Slytherins, die alle auf dem Weg in die große Halle waren.

"Ich habe euch beiden schon mal eure Ferien-Lern-Pläne zusammengestellt", erklärte Hermine und zog 2 Pläne aus ihrer Tasche hervor, "wir haben viel aufzuholen. Ihr solltet euch dieses Mal auch wirklich daran halten. Sie werden von großem Nutzen sein. Und ich werde dir auch im neuen Jahr nicht immer meine Notizen geben, Ronald." Harry bemerkte, dass Hermine sich nur allzusehr nach Mrs. Weasley anhörte, was auch Ron bemerkt zu haben schien, denn er blickte nun finster auf seinen Plan.

Einen Zauber murmelnd stupste Hermine mit ihrem Zauberstab die Pläne der beiden an, und die verschiedenen Fächer leuchteten hell in allen Farbvariationen auf.

"Ich hasse es", raunte Ron Harry zu und zwängte sich zwischen Crabbe und Goyle hindurch, die ungeduldig an der nächsten Treppe auf Malfoy warteten. Grunzend ließen sie ihre Knöchel knacken und blickten finster auf die drei hinunter. Sie schienen wieder einmal gewachsen zu sein, was sie nochmehr wie Schränke aussehen ließ.

"Na, wen haben wir denn da? Die Versagertruppe Schlammblut-Granger, Bettler-Weasley und den Hauptdarsteller Narbenfresse-Potter", höhnte eine, ihnen nur allzubekannte, kaltblütige Stimme.

"Ignorier ihn, Harry. Er ist es nicht wert", flüsterte Hermine ihm zu, und hielt ihn am Arm um ihn daran zu hindern, sich umzudrehen und auf Malfoy loszugehen. Wütend schnaubte Harry und schaute starr zu Boden, während er Ron hitzig einatmen hörte. Er wusste, dass es Ron genauso ergang und er sich ebenfalls zwingen musste, nicht das Falsche zu tun.

Hermine zog sie in Richtung der Treppe am Ende des Ganges, doch wie auf Befehl bildeten die Slytherins eine Gasse und warteten mit gehässigen Blicken auf die Gyffindors, die sich ebenfalls einen Weg nach oben bahnten. Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas gingen zuerst durch die "grüne Gasse" und wurden, wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war, brutal herum geschubst.

Sofort zückten einige der Gryffindors ihre Zauberstäbe und schossen wild mit Flüchen auf die Slytherins.

"Nein, ihr beide werdet da nicht mitmachen. Denkt doch einmal nach. Seid vernünftig, wir hatten schon genug Ärger am Hals.", zischte Hermine und drückte Harrys und Rons Zauberstab hinunter, die sie blitzschnell gezogen hatten.

"So schnell sieht man sich wieder, Potter", sagte Malfoy verächtlich, der plötzlich wieder neben den dreien stand, "so ganz allein hier? Ohne die Heulsuse Chang? Warst wohl nicht gut genug im Bett, nachdem sie schon das Goldkind Diggory hatte, was?" Lachend warf Draco seine blonden Haare nach hinten.

"_Stupor!_" Entsetzt starrten alle auf den erstarrten, zu Boden fallenden Draco, dann zu Harry, der wutentbrannt den Zauberstab mit seiner rechten Hand umklammerte. Still, ohne sich zu rühren, hefteten alle ihren Blick auf Harry, der nun sich nun zornig an ihnen vorbei zwang und dicht gefolgt von Hermine und Ron, die ihm gefolgt waren, die Treppe hoch stolperte.

"Harry, ich verstehe das ja, aber du weißt auch, dass es ein Nachspiel haben wird, oder?", fragte Hermine teils besorgt, teils vorwurfsvoll und füllte ihren Teller mit Pastete. "Hermine, natürlich weiß er das. Is' ja nicht doof.", warf Ron mit vollem Mund ein und wandte sich von ihr ab, "hey mann, das war echt klasse. Wie du ihn aus geknockt hast... sah echt zum totlachen aus. An das Bild werd ich mich immer erinnern, dann hab ich ewig was zu lachen."

Ron klopfte Harry auf die Schulter und drehte sich zu Seamus um, um ihm genau erzählen zu können, wie sich alles abgespielt hatte.

Ihm, Harry, war ganz und gar nicht nach Lachen zumute. Auch wenn er über Malfoy triumphiert hatte, er wusste, dass Hermine - wieder einmal - Recht hatte und wohl oder übel ein Nachspiel folgen würde.

Dieser arrogante Snob Malfoy. Schon immer hatte er ihn gehasst, aber in diesem Moment wünschte er Malfoy jeden Fluch an den Hals, der ihm gerade in den Sinn kam. Abwesend strich er sich eine widerspenstige Strähne aus der Stirn und stand auf.

"Harry, wo willst du hin?", fragte Hermine und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "In die Bilbiothek", antwortete er knapp und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in Richtung Ausgang. Er bemerkte die stechenden Blicke der Slytherins - samt Malfoy - die ihm gehässig hinterher sahen.

Eigentlich wollte Harry gar nicht in die Bibliothek. Er hatte nichts, wonach er dort suchen wollte, oder was ihn interessierte, er wollte einfach nur schnell von den Anderen wegkommen. Hermines Belehrungen und Rons Lobesrufe waren ihm einfach zuviel geworden, deshalb war er froh, nun alleine durch den sonnendurchfluteten Flur zu wandern.

Die Stille war wunderbar und er genoß sie in vollen Zügen. Seine Füße trugen ihn schnurstracks in die Richtung der Gewächshäuser nach draußen und er schlenderte durch das mit schneebedeckte Gras. Es war kalt, doch das machte ihm nichts, schließlich war es trotz aller Kälte sehr angenehm. Belustigt versuchte er aus seinem Atem Formen zu bilden und starrte hinauf in den gräulichen Himmel.

Etwas kühles legte sich plötzlich auf seine Strin, und als er sich abwesend darüber streich, bemerkte er, dass es wieder anfing zu schneien. Kleine, weiße Flocken bahnten sich ihren Weg zum Boden. Doch es waren nicht sonderlich viele. Dennoch fand Harry, das es etwas sehr schönes an sich hatte, hier alleine im Schnee zu stehen, und den tanzenden Schneeflocken zuzusehen.

_Knirsch_. Harry wirbelte herum und sah, das knappe 4 Meter von ihm entfernt niemand geringeres als Draco Malfoy stand. Mit zornigem Blick starrte der Gryffindor nun durch den zahlreich fallenden Schnee auf den Blonden. Immer dickere Schneeflocken fielen nun hinab, und verhängen die Sicht, als die beiden voreinander standen.

Verwirrt schaute sich der Schwarzhaarige um; kein Crabbe, kein Goyle. Auch keine Pansy Parkinson oder andere Slytherins. Niemand schien da zu sein. Sie waren ganz alleine.

Harry wartete auf einen gehässigen Spruch von Malfoy, eine Beleidigung oder Fluch. Zur Sicherheit umklammerte er seinen Zauberstab in seiner Umhangstasche.

Doch nichts geschah. Malfoy sagte nichts, aber auch er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Sie standen einfach nur da, blickten einander schweigend an. Kaltes Grau traf auf wildes Grün. Eine gewisse Spannung war zwischen ihnen, aber keiner rührte sich um sie zu lösen. Harry lockerte seinen Griff um den Zauberstab.

Der Schnee fiel auf ihre Umhänge, durchnässte ihre Haare, ihr Gesicht. Es war, als wollte keiner den Blick abwenden, keiner wollte Blinzeln, weil er dann plötzlich alleine dastand.

Es war vollkommen ungewohnt und es musste auch ein sehr komisches Bild sein. Die zwei Erzfeinde, Halbblut und Reinblut, Gryffindor und Slytherin... Harry James Potter und Draco Lucius Malfoy standen reglos voreinander. Jetzt, wo er so lange in sie hinein blickte, bemerkte Harry, dass in diesen grauen Augen auch noch etwas anderes als Hass und Hohn war. Aber was es war, das sah er nicht - der Schnee fiel stärker. Hüllte sie in eine eigene weiße, reine Welt.

In diesem Moment empfand Harry keinen Hass für den Blonden. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Zumindest jetzt nicht. Er wusste, dass wenn einer der beiden gleich gehen würde, dass er ihn wieder hassen würde. Wenn er aus dem Schnee heraus trat würde er ihn wieder hassen, und umgekehrt. Doch solange sich keiner rührte, wollte er an diesem Moment festhalten. Einfach so stehen bleiben, 4 Meter von ihm entfernt und ihm in die Augen sehen.

Draco blinzelte, schloss die Augen für einen Moment, und richtete sein Gesicht gen Himmel. Dann machte er langsam kehrt, und verschwand leise, unbemerkt, so wie er gekommen war, durch den Schnee zurück ins Schloss.

Harry verlor ihn aus der Sicht. Zu dicht war der Schnee.

Verwirrt stapfte Harry durch die Gänge, wich hier und da einer Traube aus Ravenclaws oder Hufflepuffs aus, die sich kichernd und strahlend über die Ferien freuten. Manchmal begrüßte ihn einer, rief "Hi Harry", doch er antwortete nicht. Er nahm die Worte nicht wahr, er war viel zu beschäftigt damit sich zu fragen, was es sich mit dieser äußerst komische Situation eben auf sich hatte.

Es kam ihm wie ein Traum vor, weil er unfähig war sich zu bewegen. Es schien so unwirklich, so weit weg, weil es einfach unrealistisch war. Stand er Malfoy wirlich gegenüber, hatte ihm tief in die Augen gesehen und sie hatten minutenlang nichts gesagt. War das wirklich passiert? Und warum... warum hatte Malfoy nichts gesagt... und warum hatte er selber nichts gesagt?

Fragte sich das Malfoy wohl auch gerade? Oder machte er sich wohlmögliche gerade darüber lustig, wie bescheuert Harry ausgesehen hatte, als er wie ein überfahrenes Reh geguckt hatte, und zu blöd war einen Ton heraus zu bekommen.

Immer noch nachdenklich kam er an dem Porträt der fetten Dame an. "Passwort?" "Ungarischer Hornschwanz", murmelte Harry und kletterte durch das Loch, das sich auftat, als das Bild theatralisch seufzend aufschwang.

"Da bist du ja endlich, Alter. Hab dich in der Bibliothek gesucht, aber du warst nicht da", sagte Ron und grinste, als Harry sich in einen Sessel am Feuer neben Ron fallen ließ.

"Ja, war noch unten in der Küche bei Dobby... Besuchen, verstehst du?", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige und blickte geistesabwesend in das prasselnde Feuer.

"Sag mal, was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Erst verschwindest du beim Essen, gehst angeblich in die Bibliothek und bist doch nicht da, besuchst Dobby, den wir immer nur in Notfällen besuchen und bist total weggetreten. Bist du etwa nem' Geist begegnet?", fragte Ron ernst, lachte dann aber über die Zweideutigkeit seines Satzes, da es in Hogwarts nur von so von Geistern wimmelte.

"Nein", sagte Harry. 'Wohl eher nem Malfoy' hängte er in Gedanken an, beschloss aber, dieses Detail für sich zu behalten. "Ich bin einfach nur ein bisschen müde", log der Gryffindor und zog sich seinen durchnässten Umhang aus.

"Wieso bist du überhaupt so nass?", hakte Ron neugierig nach und beugte sich weiter nach vorne. Resignierend seuftze Harry auf. "Peeves", sagt er knapp. Ron nickte, dennoch bemerkte Harry, dass er ihm kein Wort abnahm. Trotzdem war der jüngste Sohn der Weasleys ein guter Freund, nein, sogar der beste, denn er überließ es Harry, zu entscheiden, wann er mit der Wahrheit herausrücken wollte.

Am Abend fand im Gemeinschaftsraum eine große Party statt, bei der das ganze Haus kräftig reingeschmuggeltes Butterbier trank und ausgelassen den Anfang der Ferien feierte. Fred und George priesen zusammen mit Lee Jordan ihre Schwänz-und-Naschleckereien an. Obwohl Harry eigentlich nicht in der Stimmung gewesen war, wurde es trotzdem noch ein lustiger Abend und er und Ron gingen erst sehr spät hoch in den Schlafsaal.

Der erste Gedanke als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, drehte sich wieder um Malfoy. Was zum Teufel war das gestern? Er wurde daraus immer noch nicht schlau. Noch eine Weile lag er so da, dann zog er sich an und ging mit Ron und Hermine hinunter zum Frühstück.

"Irgendwas interessantes drin?", fragte der Rothaarige und füllte seinen Teller begierig mit Speck und Rühreiern. "Nein", erwiederte Hermine und blätterte weiter im Tagespropheten herum, der gerade gekommen war.

"Gut", sagte Ron mit vollem Mund und stopfte sich schon die nächste Gabel Rührei hinein. Manchmal wunderte es Harry, wie Ron soviel, so schnell essen konnte.

"Man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund, Wiesel. Hat deine Mutter dir das nicht beigebracht? Na ja, was soll man auch von einem haarigen, dicken Wiesel erwarten. Wie die Eltern so die Kinder. Alles Trottel in der Familie. Es geht bergab mit unserer Schule."

Harry und Ron fuhren herum, als sie die kalte, schleimige Stimme hinter sich wahrnahmen. Hochmütig stand hinter ihnen niemand Geringeres als Draco Malfoy, in Begleitung seiner Bodyguards Crabbe und Goyle und blickte lachend auf Ron.

Gehässig funkelte er ihn an, warf einen flüchtig undefinierbaren Blick auf Harry und verließ im Gefolge von den beiden dämlich lachenden Trotteln und hysterisch gickernden Slytherin Mädchen die große Halle.

Rons Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt, seine Ohren waren hochrot angelaufen und er sah für einen Moment so aus, als würde er hinterherstürmen und Malfoy mit "Avada Kedavra" angreifen und auch Fred, George und Ginny sahen dem Blonden mit ähnlichem Blick hinterher. Doch außergewöhnlich schnell widmete sich Ron wieder seinem Essen, ganz im Gegensatz zu Harry.

Wütend stach er mit voller Wucht in sein Essen, so dass ein Teil seines Essens seinen Nachbarn auf die Umhänge oder auf umliegende Teller flog.

"Harry, was ist los?", fragte Hermine verwundert und argwöhnisch.

Malfoy hatte sich nicht geändert, nichts hatte sich geändert. Wie naiv von ihm zu glauben, dass sich durch eine stille Begegnung plötzlich alles ändert. Er war noch der gleiche widerwärtige und gehässige Mensch wie zuvor. Dabei hatte er doch geglaubt in seinen Augen etwas anderes zu entdecken, etwas neues. Etwas, was nicht so war, wie Malfoy sich immer gab. Und nun kam er an, und machte sich wieder über Ron und seine Familie lustig.

Harrys Hand die die Gabel fest umklammerte zitterte und seine Handknöchel standen weiß hervor. Sein Gesicht hatte er zornverzerrt auf den Teller gerichtet und seine andere Hand bildete eine Faust.

Warum er genau so sauer war, konnte er selber nicht sagen, schließlich ließ Malfoy immer solche Sprüche ab und beleidigte sie. Doch plötzlich sprang er auf, und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf den Ausgang der großen Halle zu.

"Harry? Harry!", riefen Hermine und Ron im Chor und liefen ihm nichts Gutes ahnend hinterher. An den umliegenden Tischen schauten einige zu Harry, der nun die Tür erreicht hatte und wutentbrannt hinaus in die Eingangshalle ging.

Am anderen Ende der Halle schlenderte Draco langsam auf die Treppe zu und erzählte gerade etwas, woraufhin die Mädchen wieder einmal bewundernd kicherten und Crabbe und Goyle wie Irre lachten. Sonst hatte Harry immer mächtigen Respekt vor der Größe und Kraft von Crabbe und Goyle, doch jetzt, sogar ohne Zauberstab, verspürte er nichts anderes als seinen Zorn.

Nur noch ein paar Schritte, dann hatte er die Gruppe eingeholt.

"Malfoy!", schrie Harry und der Name hallte laut durch die leere Halle. Fragend drehte sich Malfoy um, als ihn plötzlich eine Faust hart ins Gesicht traf. Haltlos fiel er gegen Goyle, der ihn unvorbereitet auffing und festhielt.

Hart hatte Harry zugeschlagen, er hatte seinen ganzen Zorn in diesen Schlag gesetzt. Aber da war viel mehr als Zorn. Bitterkeit, Hass, aber auch... Enttäuschung. Er konnte sich nicht erklären warum, aber sie war da.

Die Slytherin Mädchen stürzten sich kreischend auf den keuchenden und ächzenden Draco, der von Goyle gehalten wurde. Keiner schien in diesem Moment daran zu denken, Harry zu schlagen um Malfoys rampuniertes Gesicht zu rächen, denn alle schienen zu geschockt und besorgt zu sein.

Der Gryffindor hingegen drehte sich weiterhin zornig um und blickte nun in die teils verwunderten Gesichter einiger Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws die in der Tür zur großen Halle standen, teils in die gehässigen und nach Rache lechzenden Gesichter weniger Slytherins und in die anerkennenden und vielleicht ein wenig stolzen Gesichter von den Weasleys, Neville, Lee Jordan und Luna Lovegood.

Nur Hermine starrte entsetzt zu Harry, dann zu Malfoy und wieder zu Harry.

Ein kurzer Moment der Stille, dann brach johlendes Gejubel bei den Gryffindors in der Tür aus, auch einige Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws stimmten in den Jubel mit ein. Entgegen gesetzt begangen die Slytherins wütend zu schreien, gemeinsam mit den restlichen Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws, die sich scheinbar auf ihre Seite geschlagen hatten.

Ehe Harry wusste was geschah, begannen nun die zwei verschiedenen Gruppen aufeinander loszugehen. Fäuste schlugen um sich, Zauberstäbe wurden gezogen, Flüche gesprochen, solange bis die Lehrer und Filch kamen und sie wütend auseinander zerrten.

Harry hatte es schon während des beginnenden Kampfes nicht mehr ausgehalten und war die Treppe hinauf gestürmt, nur aus weiter Ferne hörte er McGonagalls wütendes Toben.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, fand er ihn leer vor und setzte sich in einen Sessel am Feuer. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu Malfoy ab. Gerade war er in die Überlegung vertieft, ob es falsch war Malfoy zu schlagen, oder nicht, als Scharen von Gryffindors, darunter Ron und Hermine, den Raum betraten.

"Voll krass! Respekt, alter!", waren die ersten Worte, die er anerkennend und strahlend von Ron hörte. Seine Lippe blutete leicht und sein Gesicht hatte einige Kratzer abbekommen. Auch sein Umhang war an einigen Stellen gerissen, was den Schwarzhaarigen vermuten ließ, dass die Slytherins keine Vorsicht walten gelassen hatten.

"Voll krass!", japste Hermine erbost, "Harry, was ist die da bloß in den Sinn gekommen? Du kannst ihn doch nicht einfa-"

"Hermine, hör auf so nen Mist zu labern! Das war das beste was Harry hätte machen können!", warf Ron verstimmt ein.

"Ron, er kann doch nicht einfach so zu Malfoy gehen und ihn schlagen. Er wird doch noch eine Strafe wegen dem Stupor-Zauber bekommen, da kann er do-", erwiderte Hermine aufgebracht und gestikulierte wild.

"Darf ich dich erinnern, dass du Malfoy im dritten Jahr auch geschlagen hast!", hastig überschlugen sich Rons Worte.

"Aber das ist was ander-"

"Nein, das ist nichts anderes!", unterbrach sie Ron und wandte sich nun wieder Harry zu.

Der seinerseits war aber damit beschäftigt Fred, George, Ginny und Neville zu mustern, die genau wie Ron etwas zerflissen und verletzt aussahen, aber stolz in die Runde strahlten und im ganzen Raum wild diskutiert wurde.

Immer wieder lobten sie Harry und sangen "Anti-Malfoy"-Lieder.

Im Verlaufe des Abends erfuhr Harry, dass Ron sich mit Goyle geschlagen hatte, Fred und George Crabbe an einen Wandleuchter aufgehangen hatten, Ginny Millicint Bulstrode mit dem Flederwichtfluch außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, Lee Jordan es mit Theodor Nott aufnahm und Neville und Luna Pansy Parkinson und Montague ordentlich zugesetzt hatten.

Auch wenn er wusste, dass das wohl der falsche Weg war, aber ein kleines bisschen erfüllte es ihn doch mit Stolz, und er musste in sich hineingrinsen, dass er so fähige Freunde hatte.

Die Tage bis zum Weihnachsfest verstrichen schnell und das einzige nenneswerte war, dass Harry ein äußerst unangenehmes Gespräch mit Professor Snape führen musste, bei dem er erfuhr, dass er an Weihnachten, vor der abendlichen Feier, eine Strafarbeit zu erledeigen hatte. Wie er Snape kannte, würde sie wohl kein Zuckerschlecken werden.

Ein lautes Rascheln ließ Harry aus seinem Traum aufschrecken. Es war ein sehr seltsamer Traum gewesen: Er und Draco, ganz allein, im Dunkel. Sein Zauberstab hatte nicht funktioniert und als er alle Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, fing Draco selbst an zu leuchten, umarmte Harry, und eine unendliche Wärme schoss durch seinen Körper. Seine Augen blickten in Harrys. Wieder dieses "andere" in den Augen, doch dieses Mal sah Harry, was es war. Es war Sehnsucht... aber wonach? Langsam hatten sich Dracos Lippen sich seinen genähert. Harry selbst hatte "Draco.." gewispert, und kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen fanden... wurde er aufgeweckt.

Verwirrt blickte er sich um, erkannte verschwommene Umrisse. Er rieb sich die Augen und krallte sich seine Brille vom Nachttisch um diese aufzusetzen. Nun erkannte er den Grund für das Rascheln. Ron saß freudestrahlend auf seinem Bett und riss die verschiedensten Päckchen auf. Ihm gleich taten es Neville, Seamus und Dean und auch Harry betrachtete den kleinen Haufen Geschenke und begann auszupacken.

Als Harry sich umzog konnte er seine Gedanken immer noch nicht ordnen. Auch das Geschenke auspacken hatte ihm keinen Ablenkung verschafft... Was war das für ein eigenartiger Traum. Warum zu Teufel hatte er Malfoy bei seinem Vornamen genannt, warum hatte er ihn umarmt, und warum wollte Malfoy ihn küssen?

Aber die eigentliche Frage war: Warum wollte ER Malfoy auch küssen? Und warum hatte er so ein eigenartiges Enttäuschungsgefühl gespürt, weil er aufgewacht war?

Sein Magen fühlte sich äußerst flau an, und seine Beine schienen sich sehr wackelig anzufühlen.

Beim Frühstück ertappte er sich selbst, wie er manchmal verstohlene Blicke zum anderen Ende der Halle warf, um genau zu sein, zum Slytherin Tisch.

"Harry, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Hat Malfoy wieder irgendetwas gesagt?", hakte Hermine nach und ließ ihren Tagespropheten sinken.

"Wie- wieso? Nein... hat er nicht", antwortete Harry und versuchte beiläufig zu klingen, während er sich Speck in den Mund schob. Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch und legte ihren Kopf schief. Ron hingegen bekam nichts mit und diskutierte angeregt mit Dean darüber, dass Muggelposter, ohne Bewegung langweilig seien.

"Na jaah", sagte sie gedeht, "weil du die ganze Zeit darüber schaust. Das tust du sonst nicht" Harry verschluckte sich an einem Stück Speck und begann hastig zu husten, während im Ron, ohne hinzuschauen, auf den Rücken klopfte.

"Ich tu was? Nein... das musst du dir einbilden, Hermine.", schlussfolgerte er. "Hör zu, du kannst mir vieles weißmachen, aber verkauf mich nicht für dumm. Das könnte schief gehen, Harry", sagte sie und verschwand wieder hinter ihrem Propheten. "Was könnte schief gehen? Dass ich dich für dumm verkaufe?", fragte Harry ernst und drückte ihre Zeitung herunter, um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

"Nein Harry. Nicht das. Du weißt was ich meine. _ES _könnte schief gehen. Aber es muss nicht schief gehen, zumindest ist es eine logische Folgerung, das es sein könnte. Viel Glück Harry, ach ja, und... frohe Weihnachten", lächelte sie und verschwand mit Schulbüchern in der Hand aus der Halle. "Verstehst du das?", wandte sich der Dunkelhaarige an Ron.

"Was?", fragend starrte der Rothaarige Harry an. "Das mit Hermine, was sie eben gesagt hat. _ES _könnte schief gehen. Welches _Es_? Was ist _ES_?", regte sich Harry auf und blickte zu Ron, der schon wieder mit seinem Teller beschäftigt war. Er zuckte mit den Schulter, wünschte Harry viel Gück bei Snape und verschwand ebenfalls aus der großen Halle.

Eine Stunde später begab sich Harry seufzend hinunter zu den Kerkern. In der Eingangshalle begegnete er zu seiner - nicht sehr erfreulichen - Überraschung Snape, der mit wehendem Umhang auf ihn zuging.

"Potter! Mitkommen!"

"Ja."

"Ja, _Sir_."

"Okay, Sir"

Sie gingen weiter nach oben, nahmen einige Abkürzungen und schienen sich immer weiter von den Kerkern entfernen. Wo gingen sie hin?

Angekommen im 7. Stock lief Snape genau vor der Wand auf und ab, die Harry sofort erkannte. Hier war der Raum der Wünsche... aber was wollte Snape hier? Wusste er etwa nicht von dem Raum und ging zufällig auf und ab?

Bevor er weiter seinen Gedanken nachhängen konnte, erschien an der kahlen grauen Steinmauer eine Tür. Snape schwang seine fettigen, schwarzen Haare herum und öffnete mit seinem Zauberstab die Tür. "Reingehen, Potter", herrschte er ihn an und seine schwarzen Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

Harry betrat den Raum, in dem er in seinem ersten Jahr den Spiegel Nerhegeb gefunden hatte. Doch dieses Mal, war es ein leicht verstaubter, matt beleuchteter Raum, voller riesieger Regalwände. Es ähnelte der Bibliothek, doch in den Regalen standen alte, zerfranste Mappen, aus denen Zettel herausragten. Die Fenster waren bunt und erinnerten ihn an Fenster in Kirchen aus der Muggelwelt und an den Wänden hingen Kerzenhalter, die den Raum in ein seltsames gelb tauchten.

Fragend schaute sich Harry um, drehte sich im Kreis und schaute Snape in die Augen. "Was wollen wir hier, Professor?", fragte er zurecht. "Nun Potter, sie werden die Regale und die Akten abstauben. Es sind ziemlich viele, Hunderte, wenn nicht sogar Tausende. Ich hätte sie Filchs Akten sortieren lassen, aber die Weasley-Zwillinge hatten letzte Woche schon das Vergnügen. Also Potter, an die Arbeit! Ich werde sie um Punkt sieben Uhr wieder herauslassen. Dann beginnt die Feier."

Mit wehendem Umhang schritt er auf die Tür zu, war gerade im Begriff die Tür zu öffnen, als Hary sich noch einmal zu Wort meldete:"Aber, Sir, das ist viel zu viel. Das schaffe ich doch gar nicht!", er klang ein wenig empörter, als er eigentlich wollte.

"Potter!", Snape wirbelte herum und blickte zorning auf den Gryffindor, " Sie haben Draco Malfoy grundlos mit einem Stupor-Zauber belegt, am nächsten Tag schlugen sie ihn auf primitive und hinterhältige Weise und zettelten eine Schlägerei an. Wie ich sehe werden ihre Regelbrechungen immer exotischer Potter. Wenn es nach mir ging wären sie schon lange von der Schule verwiesen worden, vergessen sie das nicht!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er rauschend aus dem Raum der Wünsche, und Harry hörte ein leises Klicken im Türschloss. Das Rütteln an der Tür bestätigte seinen Verdacht: Er war eingeschlossen.

Missmutig drehte er sich herum und blickte auf die hohen Regale. Das alles wäre kein Problem gewesen, wenn Snape nicht seinen Zauberstab vorher mitgenommen hätte. Wohl oder übel musste er fertig werden und begab sich demotiviert und wütend an die Arbeit.

Nach schier unendlich vielen Stunden ließ sich Harry erschöpft auf einen umgedrehten alten Eimer fallen. Wie er durch die bunten, großen Fensterscheiben erkennen konnte, war es schon lange dunkel geworden.

Was wohl Hermine und Ron machten? Ganz bestimmt saßen sie mit den anderen oben im geschmückten Gemeinschaftsraum, aßen Plätzchen oder spielten "Snape explodiert". Mit Sicherheit hatten sie viel Spass, zumindest mehr als er. Wie schön es wäre jetzt dort oben zu sein...

Seine Gedanken verselbständigten sich und ohne auch nur Notiz davon zu nehmen, war er plötzlich mit seinen Gedanken bei einem gewissen Blondschopf. Wie es ihm wohl erging nach seinem Schlag? Ob er wohl noch bei Madam Pomfrey war, oder er wohl wieder simulierend im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins saß und sich verhätscheln ließ? Ein kleiner Funken der Reue schlich sich bei Harry ein. Malfoy hatte es verdient, das stimmte schon, aber nun... wie sollte er es ausdrücken?

Nicht einmal vor sich selbst konnte er sich rechtfertig, nicht einmal in seinen eigenen Gedanken konnte er zugeben, dass der Hass auf den Slytherin ungewöhnlicherweise seit der Begegnung vor den Gewächshäusern weniger geworden war. Erklären konnte er sich das nicht.

Resignierend seufzte Harry auf und stütze sein Gesicht auf seine Hände.

Plötzlich musste er sich an ein Gespräch mit Dean erinnern, dass er vor knapp einem Monat geführt hatte. Dean hatte ihm einmal anvertraut, dass er schwul sei und mit Ernie Macmillan ging. Am Anfang musste Harry sich eingestehen, dass er das wohl doch ein wenig schlimmer fand, als es war. Es war komisch mit ihm im gleichen Zimmer zu schlafen, und sich vorzustellen, dass er einen vielleicht etwas anstarrte, wenn man mit nacktem Oberkörper im Zimmer stand.

Aber nachdem er mit Dean noch einmal darüber gesprochen hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass das Schwulsein nicht das war, wofür er es anfangs gehalten hatte. Dean war immer noch derselbe Mensch, aufgeschlossen und lustig, nur war er eben glücklicher. Er erzählte Harry sehr viel darüber, dass es mit einem Mann, seiner Meinung nach, viel schöner war.

"Die Mädchen machen immer so nen' Terror. Zicken und heulen immer rum, das kann man irgendwann einfach nicht mehr aushalten. Außerdem wollen sie immer, dass man ihnen hinter herrennt, und wenn sie 'ja' sagen, dann meinen sie eigentlich 'nein' und wenn sie 'vielleicht' sagen, dann meinen sie 'nein' und wer weiß noch alles. Das alles ist bei Jungen nicht so, die sagen eben gerade heraus was sie denken, und wenns nötig ist, kann man sich mit ihnen eben auch richtig streiten. Ist wohl einer der Gründe warum ich schwul geworden bin. Und glaub mir, eigentlich ist ein muskulöser Oberkörper viel anziehender als irgendwelche Brüste"

Das hatte Dean damals verlauten gelassen und ununterbrochen hatte er gelacht. Nun musste auch Harry schmunzeln, und wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dann hatte er seines Wissens nach seit Cho nicht mehr wirklich auf ein Mädchen geachtet. Sie zogen ihn einfach nicht mehr in ihren Bann, wenn ihn eines kichernd ansprach, dann hatte er nicht mal ansatzweise das Verlangen danach, mit ihr zu sprechen.

Und Busen... damit hatte er in der letzten Zeit auch nicht sonderlich viel anfangen können. Wenn sich die Seamus und Ron über die Brüste der verschiedenen Schülerinnen lachend unterhielten, hatte Harry nie mitgeredet. Es hatte ihn nie interessiert.

War das normal?... War er normal?

"Harry, wenn du einem Jungen in die Augen guckst, und alles bei dir kribbelt und sich dein Magen zusammen zieht, dann bist du ihm hoffnungslos verfallen. Dann gibt es einfach kein zurück mehr. So war es auch bei Ernie und mir. Das ist, als würden Millionen Schmetterlinge in deinem Bauch tanzen, also, ich weiß ja nicht wie es bei Mädchen ist, ich war ja noch nie in ein Mädchen verliebt, aber bei Jungen ist das so."

Diese Worte hatte er dann mal von Ernie gehört... das ihn auch alle da mit reinziehen mussten. Aber eigentlich fand er es schön das es so gut mit Dean und Ernie lief. Wenigstens hatten sie sich gefunden, er hingegen war nach Cho ziemlich einsam gewesen. Zwar hatte er gute Freunde, aber Liebe war wohl doch etwas anderes.

Plötzlich durchdrang ein Knirschen die Stille. Harry schreckte auf, blickte sich um, doch nichts außer den Regalen war zu sehen. Er stand auf und ging hinüber zum nächsten Gang, um hineinzuspähen, aber auch dort war niemand.

Verwirrt blickte er sich um.

_Knall._ Eine Akte war aus dem Regal geflogen und lag verteilt auf dem Boden. Stutzig schaute Harry von der Akte zu dem Regal und wieder zur Akte, die eigentlich mehr verteilte Blätter war.

"Ist da wer?", verunsichert rief er in die Stille hinein.

"Sieht so aus, Potter", sagte eine höhnische Stimme und um eine Ecke trat Malfoy herum und stand vor Harry. Verärgert blickte Harry in die grauen Augen, wobei er bemerkte, dass das rechte Auge leicht bläulich schimmerte. Er hatte wohl volle Arbeit geleistet, das Malfoy jetzt mit einem Veilchen rumlief.

"Was willst du hier?", giftete Harry und begann die Blätter aufzusammeln. "Hm... was will ich hier wohl? Ich habe dich so vermisst, das ich hergekommen bin, um dich wieder zu sehen, natürlich", sagte Malfoy mit hoher Stimme und klimperte mit den Wimpern. Der Gryffindor warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu, bückte sich und stopfte die losen Blätter zurück in die Mappe.

"Ja, bück dich Potter!", grinste der Slytherin dreckig. "Soll ich dir noch eine reinschlagen?", immer mehr Wut staute sich in Harrys Magen zusammen.

"Soll das eine Drohung sein?"

"Ja, wie du siehst"

"Oho, Potter, soll ich jetzt Angst kriegen?"

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Malfoy wohl wahrscheinlich spätestens jetzt zu Boden gegangen, aber leider konnten sie das nicht.

"Was willst du hier, Malfoy?", wiederholte der Schwarzhaarige seine Frage und versuchte etwas ruhiger zu klingen, denn auf eine weitere Schlägerei konnte er an Weihnachten gut verzichten; an ein weiteres Mal Hausfrau-spielen und Staubwischen ebenso.

"Professor Snape hat gesagt, ich solle mal nach dir gucken, weil du wahrscheinlich zu däm-", jäh wurde Draco von einem Klicken unterbrochen, "was war das?"

"Ach, nur das Türschloss. Also, weswegen bist du nun hier?", fragte Harry beiläufig.

"Ja, er meinte, dass du zu... - WAS? Türschloss?", Dracos Augen weiteten sich in demselben Moment, in dem auch Harry registriert hatte, dass jemand sich an der Tür zu schaffen gemacht hatte.

Hastig rannten sich dicht aneinander gedrängt zur Tür und umfassten beide im selben Moment den Türknauf. Als hätten sie heißes Eisen berührt wichen beide hastig zurück, als sich ihre Hände berührten.

Malfoy ergriff die Initiative und starte einen neuen Versuch, den Knauf zu fassen. Doch da war er wohl nicht der einzige, denn auch Harry hatte es versuchen wollen und wieder wichen ihre Hände hast voneiander weg.

"Verdammt, Potter!", fluchte Draco und funkelte Harry zornerfüllt an, woraufhin dieser ein Stück zurückwich. Heftig rüttelte der Blonde an der Tür. "Wieso ist dieses dumme Ding zu?", rief er und stemmte sich dagegen.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich würde sagen, sie wurde zugeschlossen", murmelte Harry sarkastisch.

"Über Nacht klug geworden, Narbengesicht?", fragte Draco wütend und zog seinen Zauberstab, "das lässt sich leicht lösen." Überheblich schwang der Blonde seinen Zauberstab und rief "_Alohomora _", doch nichts tat sich. Fluchend stieß er gegen die schwere Holztür, trat verzweifelt dagegen. Immer wieder versuchte er die Tür mit Zaubern zu öffnen, doch das schien ebenso aussichtslos wie das öffnen per Hand.

"Wenn mein Vater erfährt, dass man in dieser Drecksschule eingeschlossen wird...", zischte Draco und ließ von der Tür ab. Der Gryffindor rollte mit den Augen.

"Und was nun?", fragte er.

"Woher soll ich das wissen?", antwortete der Blonde wütend und verschränkte die Arme. Er lehnt sich lässig gegen ein Regal, während sich Harry resigniert auf einen kaputten Stuhl im gegenüber fallen ließ.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Ganz allein mit Malfoy, eingeschlossen in einem Raum, das war die Hölle.

Er mied es dem Blonden in die Augen zu schauen, betrachtete penibel genau seine Schuhe und seufzte.

"Was gibts da zu seufzten?", wandte sich der Slytherin genervt an Harry.

"Nichts", antwortete er knapp und blickte nun doch in die grauen Augen. Wie er erkennen musste, musterten eben diese Augen ihn eingehend, ließen ihren Blick von oben nach unten fahren, sogen sein Bild förmlich ein. Verwundert und peinlich berührt blickte er Malfoy an.

"Und was gibts jetzt zu glotzen?", sagte der Blonde hastig, sichtlich ertappt.

"Nichts", sagte Harry zum zweiten Mal und starrte weiterhin in die grauen Augen. Sie hatten ihn in seinen Bann gezogen. Wie im Schnee, genauso waren sie auch jetzt... grau, mit einem Stich Silber, fließend wie Wasser, geschmeidig wie Seide. Er musterte sein Gesicht. Weiß, fast bleich, aber dennoch hatte es einen gewissen Reiz, genau wie das spitze Kinn, und die schmalen, hellen Lippen.

An den Lippen blieb er hängen, musterte sie, konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht abwenden. Sie sahen so hell aus, es war als könnte man sehen, dass sie kühl waren. Ob sie sich wohl auch kühl anfühlten?

Verwirrt über den Gedanken und die Anziehung, die Malfoy plötzlich auf ihn bewirkte, schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Hast du irgendeine Krankheit oder warum benimmst du dich so spastisch?", spottete Malfoy und blickte runter zu Harry. Schnaubend stieß der Gryffindor Luft aus, entschied sich aber dafür, kein Kontra zu geben. Lieber wollte er noch weiter unbemerkt das hübsche Gesichtes seines Gegenübers betrachten. In ihren Streiterein war Harry nie aufgefallen, wie attraktiv Malfoy eigentlich war. Dieses hübsche Gesicht, die platinblonden Haare, die dünne aber muskolöse Figur, die weiße, reine Haut. Vielleicht konnte er Pansy nun verstehen, warum sie Draco so nachhing.

Plötzlich traten unkontrolliert Bilder in seinen Kopf. Bilder von Draco wie er ihn küsste, wie er ihn anlächelte, wie er mit ihm schlief. Es schien als würde sich alles in ihm verkrampfen, als würden Millionen Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch tanzen, als würde er gleich explodieren.

Erschrocken fuhr er hoch. Genau das hatte ihm Dean doch gesagt! Genau so sollte sich Liebe anfühlen, genauso hatte es sich bei Cho angefühlt, doch dieses Mal war es anders. Und genau das... hatte das vielleicht Hermine gemeint, mit dem "_ES_" könnte schief gehen? Wusste sie davon? hatte sie etwa früher davon gewusst als er?

Er blickte Malfoy ins Gesicht, der ihn musterte. Doch in seinem Blick lag kein Hass, eher Neugier und... Zuwendung. Den Gryffindor überkam eine Gefühlswelle, in der er nur noch den Wunsch hatte, Malfoy zu küssen, seine kühlen Lippen zu spüren, über seine zarte Haut zu streichen, mit ihm zu schlafen.

Harry fuhr sich verwirrt und ein wenig beängstigt über die Stirn. Sein ganzes Gesicht war glühend heiß, aber wenn man sich einen Mann nackt vorstellte blieb das wohl nicht aus.

"Alles okay mit dir, Potter?", fragte Malfoy beiläufig und blickte argwöhnisch auf den sitzenden Harry.

"Was?", erschrocken über die Tatsache, dass ja noch Malfoy hier war, was er für einen Moment verdrängt hatte, blickte er auf.

"Ob - alles - noch - funktioniert - bei - dir - da - oben", sagte der Blonde betont langsam.

"Wieso?", langsam wurde dem Gryffindor etwas mulmig zumute.

Draco fuhr sich langsam durch die hellen, blonden Haare, schloss die Augen und sagte dann: "Weil du so... so rot bist" Die Unsicherheit, mit der er diese Worte sagte, war man vom dem Slytherin nicht gewöhnt, es war ungewöhnlich, dass ihm etwas den Atem stocken ließ.

Wie er so dastand, schnell atmend, die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen zusammen gepresst und das Gesicht gen Decke gerichtet, musste sich Harry beherrschen nicht zu ihm zu gehen, und ihn zu küssen. Was war nur mit ihm los? Was dachte er plötzlich?

Aber er würde jetzt alles geben um die Zeit anzuhalten, damit Draco blieb, er würde die Zeit anhalten, sodass sie sich nicht bewegen würden, er wollte ihn einfach nur ansehen. Aber sie waren Feinde, Draco war "böse" und er war "gut", zumindest nannten es alle so, sie waren Slytherin und Gryffindor, sie waren beide Sucher in den verschiedenen Hausmannschaften war es nicht so?

Er durfte ihn gar nicht lieben. Warum musste es so kommen, warum gerade er? Warum musste alles so verdammt schwer sein und warum fühlte er plötzlich so? Er hatte so viele Fragen, so viele Gefühle die er nicht erklären konnte.

Außerdem würde Draco seine Gefühle nie erwidern, er würde ihn noch mehr hassen. Aber was würde das jetzt schon machen? Wahrscheinlich konnte er ihn gar nicht mehr verachten, da kam es doch auf so etwas nicht an, doch wenn Harry daran dachte, dass Malfoy ihn noch mehr hassen würde, tat es weh.

Sein Herz tat weh. Er kniff schmerzverzerrt die Augen zusammen und ließ seine Hand an die Stelle gleiten, an der sein Herz war und umklammerte den Pullover dort. Es sollte aufhören, es sollst aufhören... aufhören.. aufhören.. Er merkte wie sich Tränen unter seinen Liedern sammelten.

"Hallo?", erklang die Stimme des Slytherins. Harry sammelte sich so gut es ging und öffnete die Augen.

Er blickte Draco direkt in die Augen, er war zu ihm gegangen und stand sein Gesicht war nur 15 cm von seinem eigenen entfernt. Erschrocken starrte Harry in das unergründliche Grau und ohne es zu bemerken, glitt eine Träne über seine Wange.

"Potter, du heulst", bemerkte Malfoy sachlich. Harry registrierte die Träne auf seiner Wange und wischte sie hastig weg.

"Oh ja... hatte was im Auge", murmelte er.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, schaute ihn an. Plötzlich legte er seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Sie schauten weiter einander an, doch in Dracos Blick lag etwas sanftes, etwas wissendes.

Der Blonde legte seinen Kopf schief, seine Stirn in Falten und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er schien angestrengt, es sah aus, als wollte er sich von etwas abhalten, denn die Hand auf Harrys Schulter krallte sich fest in die Haut und in den Stoff.

"Malf -"

Kühle Lippen... kalt, wie Eis. Genau wie seine Augen... grau und kalt. Aber es war eine angenehme Kälte, so wie der Schnee. Lippen wie Schnee...

Jäh und stürmisch hatte Draco sich zu Harry hinunter gebeugt und seine Lippen auf die anderen gepresst, hatte ihm das Wort abgeschnürt. Die grünen Augen weiteten sich, schockiert und überrumpelt. Doch sie sahen in kein grau, kein silber... Draco hatte seine Augen geschlossen, den Griff um die Schulter gelockert.

Er schloss seine Augen, genoss die Kälte die sich auf seine Lippen legte, und doch war ihm entsetzlich heiß. Eine Mischung aus Feuer und Eis. Dracos Hand wanderte in seinen Nacken und zog ihn ein Stückchen höher.

Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte der Blonde seine Lippen gegen die des Anderen und strich mit seiner Zunge darüber.

Ohne es zu wollen seuftze Harry in den Kuss hinein, ließ sich fallen. Es war ein Gefühl, als ob er im Schnee stehen würde, wie an diesem Tag an dem sie voreinander standen.

Der Gryffindor öffnete langsam seine Lippen, ließ den Anderen gewähren. Sanft glitt die Draco's Zunge in Harrys Mund, erkundete dominant alles, kostete den süßen Geschmack und neckte Harry.

Die Zungen umspielten einander zärtlich, aber auch leidenschaftlich. Harry legte auch seine Hände in Dracos Nacken um Halt zu finden, denn er hatte das Gefühl, ins Endlose zu fallen.

Der Schwarzhaarige drängte Draco zurück, der wohl einwilligte. Harry schmeckte den Blonden, doch es war genau wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es war nicht süß, es war eher herb.. kalt und doch so reizvoll wie Feuer.

Nach einigen Momenten lösten sie sich voneinander, ganz sanft, langsam und vorsichtig. Liessen sich nicht aus den Augen.

Doch plötzlich, nachdem er wieder zu Verstand kam, schwirrte in Harrys Kopf nur eine Frage herum: "_Warum_?"

Warum hatte Malfoy ihn geküsst? Sollte das ein Scherz sein?

"Wieso...?", wisperte der Gryffindor kaum hörbar und fixierte die Augen, die dem Himmel glichen, wenn der Schnee fiel.

"Mistelzweig!", grinste der Blonde und zeigte über Harry. Als dieser nach oben blickte, sah er, dass dort ein saftig grüner Mistelzweig hing, das stimmte... aber moment!

"Der schwingt ja noch!", rief Harry, der sich wieder ganz wie immer anhörte.

"Ja und?", fragte Malfoy und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Aber man küsst sich doch nur unter einem Mistelzweig, wenn da schon einer hängt. Du hast ihn da hingezaubert!"

"Ja... hat es dir denn nicht gefallen?"

Dreckig grinste Draco. "Do -och", stotterte Harry unsicher und zweifelte an der Richtigkeit seiner Antwort.

"Siehst du", schlussfolgerte der Slytherin und grinste weiterhin leicht selbstgefällig.

Der Schwarzhaarige war irritiert: "Aber warum hast du den Mistelzweig dahin gezaubert?" Lässig zuckte Draco mit den Schultern. "Ich wollte dich küssen, anders ging's wohl nicht. Ich hab ja noch versucht mich zurückzuhalten, aber das hat wohl nicht so ganz funktioniert."

"Du hättest auch fragen können", lachte Harry und wunderte sich über seine eigenen Worte, die so gar nicht nach ihm klangen, eher als hätte sie gerade jemand anderes gesagt.

"War aber sicherer so", sagte der Slytherin. Harry nickte. "Ja", stimmte er ihm zu. Ernst sah Draco ihn an, seufzte schwer und sagte leise:

"Potter... Harry... ich liebe dich."

Ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken sprudelten die Worte aus Harry Mund.

"Ich liebe dich auch... Draco."

Nun begann Draco wieder zu grinsen, sein Gesicht entspannte sich und er wirkte wieder viel hübscher, als er es eh schon war.

"Und was muss ich aufhängen, damit du mit mir schläfst?"

"Gar nichts", grinste Harry, "tu's einfach!"

Schnee lag draußen vor den Fenstern und bedeckte alles wie eine weiße Puderschicht. Wie er den Schnee liebte ...

Ende?

( Man beachte, der Endsatz gehört zu dem Satz am Anfang, der nach der kleinen "Einleitung" XD )

Girls who are Boys  
Who like Boys to be Girls  
Who do Boys like they're Girls  
Who do Girls like they're Boys  
Always should be someone you really loved.

Das passt... also zu Shonen Ai, das ist von Blur, ich liebe es. In meinem Buch mit Schwulen kommt das ständig zur Sprache. Na ja... also, ich würde mich wiiirklich ganz doll über Kommis freuen... aber ich will nicht betteln XD Auch wenns nur ein ganz kleiner Kommi ist Na ja...

Fröhliche Weihnacht überall, tönen durch die Lüfte froher Schall ... etc.

Frohe Weihnachten 2005


End file.
